The Mage, The Managers, and The Fractured Souls
by Sano-Dead83
Summary: A LH,MNM, and Original story crossover. A group of men are running rampant kidnapping the girls and it's up to Keitaro, Negi, and a few other guys to get them back. But not before going through a trolls bootcamp.


The Mage, The Managers, and The Fractured Souls

Chapter 1: Taken: Hinata Girls

By: Sano-Dead83

Disclaimer and A.N.-Sup all you happy people and welcome to the first original story of the duo of Sano-kun and Dead83 under our new combined name of Sano-Dead83! We hope that you'll enjoy this story. First of this is a cross of Love Hina, Negima, and Sano-kun's story Essence Fracture which can be found at Anyways the OC's are claimed by Sano-kun who owns the EF characters and Gunnar and Joey from the Guns Knives and the Hinata story while I claim the antagonist (that's villians or people who get in the way of the main characters goals) of this story. We don't claim anyone from the series Negima and Love Hina. Thank you. Oh yeah some future spoliers for GKH and EF are in here.

Somewhere on a mysterious island in a dimyl lit chamber eight figures were conversing.

"Okay so our lord is looking for some new women." Sighed a short man in a dark blue cloak.

"Feh, why he's already has about three hundred concubines in his harem." Said another dressed in a tattered white cloak.

"You know how our lord gets, after he's screwed their brains out for the first few thousand times he gets bored and he wants some new meat."

"Yeah, yeah, man I'd like ta get inta some of that but by tha time Lord Avant's finished tha girls are looser than a pair of Geidons pants on Twiggy."

"I should hit you for that remark but it's true." Said Geidon, a heavy set figure cloaked in a dark yellow robe.

"Look I've been expexting this day to come up so I've been scouting out lately for the past few months and came up with some choice girls." Said a scrawny looking figure drabbed in a gray cloak.

"Man only fifty-one?"

"But these girls from what I've been able to tell are able to last a long time so you know what that means?"

"We get a shot at them?"

"Exactly!"

"You're crazy, but a good crazy. Let's go boys we have some chick hunting to do."

The Hinata-sou was once again buzzing with activity. The entire household was at the moment enjoying a game so insane and troublesome that it can possibly take a day...nay years to finish: Risk. Currently Makoto, Sarah, and Suu were trying to take out a team of Kitsune and Shinobu whom were occupying Greenland, while Mutsumi, Naru, and Joey were grinning after having completely taking over North America and the lower half of Asia the previous turn from Kanako whom was out of the game, and lastly Gunnar and Keitaro were currently biding their time watching the girls go at it while unleashing the greatest strategic move in Risk. Staying in Indo-Australia and building up.

"Hah! You lose the roll Toko dear so remove three armies." Smirked Kitsune.

"Damn it, I end my turn, Here Naru it's your turn." Said a dejected Motoko as she glared at her jumping board to North America escaping her wrath.

"Thanks, now Joey dear roll the die for Mama." Smiled Naru as Joey looked up at her.

"Kay Mama...but who are we attacking?" Asked Joey as he took the dice from his step-mother.

"Just your fogetful Daddy and stupid Uncle Keitaro."

"Why us?!" Shouted Gunnar.

"You two are becoming a silent threat, I see that you two have got at least nine hundred armies so we're just going to take you out before you can do anything. Plus you forgot something important." Smiled Mutsumi as she rubbed her protruding belly as she felt her expected child kick, "Oh and Kei Jr. says you need to break out of the bad habit."

"And Joey is our good luck charm so come on and roll! China to Indonesia!" Cheered Naru as Joey rolled the die.

"You know Gunnar I'm wondering what we forgot." Keitaro muttered after seeing Joey roll the die end end up with double six.

"Yeah."

"Hey did anyone else hear something?" Asked Sarah.

"Nope, not a thing." Replied Naru before the another loud thump was heard.

"Gunnar are you trying to pull another joke here?" Said Motoko as she eyed the assistant manager.

"No." Said Gunnar.

"But what if it's slutastic coming to get back at us!?" Sarah shouted.

"Aoki won't come back because Naru dropkicked her off Tokyo Tower."

"Okay ladies, I'm here to take you away to my Lord, and trust me when I say this, attendence isn't optional."Said man dressed in a tattered white cloak.

"Okay who the hell are you?" Keitaro asked as he and Gunnar stood protectively in front of the girls and lone child.

"Just somebody you don't need to be concerned about." Said the man.

"Heh, we have a right to be since it involves our wives and friends." Snapped Keitaro.

"Listen I really don't like to kill but if you don't move I'm going to have to."

"Feh, try it." Smirked Gunnar and he and Keitaro took one small step and vanished from sight.

"He doesn't stand a chance." Quipped Motoko as she and the others watched as Gunnar reappeared right behind the mysterious man while Keitaro emerged above him.

"Man you guys are so slow." Said the man off-handedly as he lazily reached up and grabbed Keiato before swinging him around and throwing him into Gunnar.

"Daddy!" Screamed Joey as he tried to run towards his father only to be stopped by Naru holding onto him.

"Joey stay put." Ordered Naru as she looked on with fear in her eyes.

"How the hell could you see us through the Demon Walk?!" Gunnar shouted.

"So that's what they call it now, well maybe it's time for you to see the original version. Lay-break." Said the man as he vanished from the groups sight.

"Where is he?!"

"I'm all around you my dear fool." Laughed a diembodied voice as Keitaro and Gunnar were batted around the living room by various invisble blows to their bodies.

The girls and Joey watched as the two men were getting manhandled with brutal efficency when their bloddied and bruised forms which were hovering a few feet from the floor fell. The man's hood was down to show that he had a heavily scarred face, one gray eye and short light red hair. Smirking that man held out a hand towards the two fallen managers when Joey broke free from Naru's hold and rushed the man and bit him hard on his wrist.

"Che, you should've listened to your mother kid." Sighed the man as he grabbed Joey and slammed the child into the ground causing the wodden floor to splinter from the impact.

"JOEY!" Shiouted the women.

"Damnit...you sunuvabitch!" Spat Gunnar as he and Keitao stumbled to their feet while a ball of fire began to form and spin in their palms.

"Feh, you guys are tough, but really damn stupid."

"RYU KEN!" Yelled the pari as the drove their palms towards the man and smiled as a small explosion took place as they made contact.

"Ninjutsu eh, well boys that's really watered down." Said the man as Keitaro and Gunnar looked on in shock at their strongest attack shoved off easily, "Well here's a real one."

The man held out his left hand towards the girls and shot out a bright green light which encompansed the girls. The man then held out his other hand which then started to collect a large amount of light blue energy which he lazily lobbed towards Keitaro, Joey and Gunnar before it exploded taking out the entirity of the Hinata Inn. Once the smoke cleared, the girls stared in mute shock as they surveyed the destruction of their home, but that was immediately replaced with overwhelming grief and sadness and they view the bodies or what remained of the guys. Gunnar was lying face down in a pool of his own blood while missing his legs and left arm, Joey was charred heavily over his entire body lying on his back, yet still breathing although hoarsley, next to Keitaro, and Keitaro was slumped against the some rubble with a piece of wood impaling him.

"Gunnar and Joey...no this can't be happening...it just can't be happening." Whimpered Naru.

"Joey-chan, Gun-kun...Kei-kun. You bastard, I'll kill you for what you've done to them!" Shouted a rage filled Mutsumi.

"Damn must you bitches keep on sqwaking? I just hope you can shut up on the trip back." Muttered the man as he took off into the air while the sphere containing the girls trailed behind him.

Once the man was out of sight a small old woman. The old woman has long silvery-gray hair, piercing hazel eyes. She was weraing a yellow and blackish-silver kinte cloth dress, worn light brown sandals, and a long string of ju-ju beads wrapped around her wrist. The woman poked around through the rubble until she came to the damaged forms of the three Hinata males. The woman sighed remorsefully as she walked towards Joey when she was grabbed by her ankle by Gunnar while Keitaro weakly lifted his head up.

"Where...did that b-b-bastard go?" Hacked Keitaro as the woman looked at the three.

"Just now thinking that you guys are pretty strong if you could survive something like that." Said the woman.

"Who the...hell are you?" Gunnar coughed.

"Sukari Okimbe." Said the figure as it held out a glowing hand and held over the stump which used to be Gunnar's stump of a leg for a few seconds when the bone, tendons, muscle and skin regenreated at a fast rate before she moved onto the other leg and arm.

"The hell...how the hell did you do that?"

"I got mad sk1llz youngster." Said Sukari as she went over to Keitaro and healed him back up.

".....Did you just say mad sk1llz? Questioned Keitaro with a confused look after he got finshed checking himself after he was healed.

"Shut up before I pwon3d youz." Said the old woman as she wacked Keitaro with a staff she whipped out of nowhere as she was tending to Joey.

"Oww...damnit but I can't believe that we failed them!" Growled Keitaro.

"Hey we'll get that fucker back, trust me." Said Gunnar.

"Don't even try, that guy was holding back alot. Compared to him, he's Godzilla and you're Japan. Besides we have to go and rescue another fool who thinks he can take one of them on by himself." Sighed Sukari.

"Huh...what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, now let's get going." Sukari ordered as slung a sleeping Joey across her shoulders.

--------------------------------------

Gunnar: Okay I'm gonna kill that bastard next time for sure, he kidnaps my family, hurts my son, and tries to kill us!

Sukari: You sukzor.

Gunnar: Stop speaking l33t you crazy ass bat!

Sukari: You're no fun, but anyways we need to get going cause somebody else is going to go through the same trouble as you.

Keitaro: Who would that be?

Negi: Ah-hem that'd be me. Since I'm in the next chapter I'll do the preview. The girls of 3-A, myself, Takahata, and Shizuna-sensei are enjoying ourselves at a overnight field trip in Kyoto when this creepy magic using samurai shows up demanding my students and Shizuna-sensei. If that wasn't enough my magic and Jeet Kun Do don't seem to measure up to this mage...great and what type of spell is he preparing? Something tells me that this may be the end for me right here. Next time on The Mage, The Managers, and The Fractured Souls: Taken: Mahora Girls. 


End file.
